


the one where picard found out

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [9]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ficlet, Hugh | Third of Five Lives, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: After everything was done and over with, Elnor and Hugh are having a late night conversation. Picard finds out about their relationship, because of course he does.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Picard Short Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	the one where picard found out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from thesadchicken: Hello ♡ I'm so glad you're taking prompts! I'd love to read some Elnor/Hugh fluff where Picard finds out about their relationship (his reaction is up to you!) Thank you!

After everything was done at Coppelius, Elnor sat in the galley, alone, as he thought about everything that had just happened. It was hard to believe that they managed to make peace with the higher sentient synthetic life  _ and _ the Romulan Star Empire, with some sacrifices on both sides. Moreover, it was hard to believe that he  _ survived _ it all.

The sound of footsteps pulled his attention away from his own thoughts, and Elnor turned only to find Hugh approaching him. His expression was soft, and he took a seat across to Elnor.

“Are you alright?” was the first thing that Hugh asked, and Elnor was… touched.

He needed someone to talk to, right now. Moreover, he needed someone to ask him if he was alright — even if he himself was unsure how to answer it.

“I feel—” Elnor paused, tilting his head slightly as he tried to find the answer. “I feel well, considering. But I also feel like my mind is still trying to catch up with whatever that just happened.”

“Tell me about it”, Hugh said, sighing. “I almost died multiple times in the last few days. At this point, I think some higher power wants me to stay dead.”

Elnor frowned. “I won’t allow that to happen”, he said, determined.

“I know”, Hugh returned. He reached over and held Elnor’s hand. The warmth of his hand was comforting, and Elnor gripped Hugh’s hand just slightly tighter.

“Elnor, I—” Picard’s voice came before the old man walked into the galley, surprisingly spry for someone who was dying. He paused in his track when he saw Elnor and Hugh, and only then Elnor realized that they were still holding hand. “Oh. Hello, Hugh.”

“Hello, Picard”, Hugh returned, as if nothing happened.

“Am I interrupting you?” Picard asked. There was a twinkle in his eyes and Elnor could tell that the old man was amused, among other things.

“No, you’re not”, Elnor replied. “You were looking for me?”

“Ah, yes”, Picard perked up. “I was wondering, after everything, do you want to come with me to Chateau Picard? Of course, I totally understand if you’d rather go with your new xB boyfriend.”

Elnor let out a groan and covered his face with his free hand. “We’re not—”

“Are we—?” Hugh said at the same time. He sounded amused.

“No, no”, Elnor told Picard. “I think you misunderstand.”

“Am I?” Picard asked, that conniving little old man. Elnor hated him just a little bit. Because he was dying, and Elnor, of course, could never hate Picard for long. Even when he left him as a child, he could never resent Picard.

“We haven’t… really put a name to our relationship”, Hugh answered for Elnor, bless his heart. “It’s still very new, and… we haven’t really talked about it.”

“Still, I’m happy for you. For both of you”, Picard said, his smile just a little too bright, and Elnor felt warmth spreading in his stomach.

“Thank you”, Elnor returned.

“Well, if you change your mind, know that my house is always open for you”, Picard told him, before turning to Hugh. “And for you too, old friend.”

“Thanks”, Hugh returned.

Picard patted Hugh on the shoulder, before climbing up the steps and exited the galley, leaving the two of them on their own. Only then Elnor realized that even after all that, they were still holding hands.

“Well, that’s… somewhat more mortifying than I thought it would be”, Elnor said.

“Really?” Hugh snorted. “I’m kind of torn between glad and sad that he didn’t give us some kind of inspirational speech.”

“Me too”, Elnor returned.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm accepting prompts on [my tumblr](https://boldlynyooming.tumblr.com)!


End file.
